Out of the Blue
Out of the Blue is the twentieth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Impmon's Last Stand and followed by Jeri's Quest. Plot Impmon attacks Indramon repeatedly, to no effect. Indramon knocks Impmon away with his hoof, smashing into a concrete ground. However, when Yamaki begins to use Juggernaut on Indramon, he teleports away. Riley says that Indramon selfdestructed. Inside the tunnel, Takato, Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon are asleep when Henry and Rika appear, unable to find Impmon. Meanwhile, Janyu's office has been moved somewhere else. Kazu and Kenta ask Takato's father if he can make some Guilmon bread for them. Takato freaks out and tells Kazu and Kenta that his father doesn't know about Guilmon yet. As Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and the creepy kid walk by the Hypnos building, Kazu gives Takato a blue card he drew. Takato doesn't think it will work like a real blue card. The creepy kid suddenly tries to steal Takato's digivice, and runs off when he is unsuccessful. Yamaki finally gets approval from the guys upstairs to initiate his final plan. The Man in Black has been given the task of finding Shibumi, and is so far unsuccessful. Eventually, Indramon reappears. Janyu enters Hypnos's main room, and Yamaki explains that he monitors Wild Ones, and how they bio-emerge, as the digital fields are what makes them take physical form on Earth. He also shows him the Hypnos lab. Indramon begins terrorizing Shinjuku. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon digivolve to Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon and fight Indramon while the creepy kid watches with interest from a balcony, and Impmon watches from an abandoned hot dog stand. The three Champion Digimon are unable to damage Indramon, who beats them up, absorbing many of their attacks with his Horn of Desolation. Yamaki takes Janyu to a room where he meets the people who worked with him on the Digimon project: Curly, Babel, Daisy, and Dolphin. They were known as the Monster Makers. Shibumi was one of them as well but he hasn't been found yet. Janyu says Shibumi predicted Digimon would appear in the real world, and that humans would change them. A flashback shows him to be the man with the yellow jacket that bumped into the 7 kid. Yamaki says that the Monster Makers didn't create the threat of Digimon, as another force is at work: The Digimon's omnipotent master. Janyu asks what power this Sovereign has to turn them into living, breathing creatures, and Yamaki says this is a question only the Monster Makers can answer. Military helicopters shoot at Indramon, to no effect. Growlmon distracts him with Pyro Blaster before he can attack them, allowing them to escape. Yamaki tells the Monster Makers he brought them together to completely destroy all Digimon, saying that their creators might be able to earn their trust and lower their defenses. Indramon continues to beat up Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon while the creepy kid watches. Kazu tells Takato to try the blue card. Takato says it won't work because Kazu drew it, but Kazu points out that Takato created Guilmon with a drawing. Takato concentrates to believe it is a real blue card, and slides it through his digivice. Growlmon matrix digivolves to WarGrowlmon, which the creepy kid finds to be interesting. WarGrowlmon uses Radiation Blade to destroy Indramon's Horn of Desolation, and when Indramon refuses to say uncle, WarGrowlmon destroys him with Atomic Blaster. Notes *Indramon is the antagonist of this episode *First appearance of Dolphin, Curly, Babel, and Daisy Category:Episodes